High School
by Arizzato
Summary: Tyson and the others are now 16 years old teens. Let's peek into their love life.They are so bishounen here!Yaoi/Shounen-Ai KaiXTyson, slight RayXTyson and additional slight Tala/Tyson.Chapter 6 FINALLY UP!
1. The Beginning

High School 

Tyson stood up as the bell rang for dismissal at Hiroma High school. He gathered all his things and went out of the classroom as fast as he could to meet his best friend Max.

Yes, Tyson was now a teenager. A sixteen years old teenager.

It had been four years after the World Tournament and he missed his friends dearly.

He especially missed Ray who had long back gone to China and Kevin who had went into an advanced school of mechanics due to his high IQ.

Kai was at the same school as he and Max as well. Though the three of them were separated in different sections.

He wondered if some of his friends during the tournaments had changed.

He himself had made its differences; he no longer use his usual hat that he always wear, making his silken blue hair show that was tied up into a ponytail, and a bit of his bangs highlighted in light neon blue. He had less eaten over the past few years making him slim and a higher cheekbone. 

This new change showed his feminine beauty that made his girl, and some boy, classmates swoon and drool over him in class hours. "Max!" he called, as he saw his friend in view; sitting under the tree where they always have their lunch.

Kai doesn't hang around with them that much, saying he prefer to be alone, much to Tyson's disappointment. He had grew fond for the ex-leader of the BBA team, maybe a bit of a crush here and there… much he doesn't know.

"Hey Tyson!" greeted Max in a cheerful manner.

Max's hair was now shorter and slick, A bit spiked in a back. He wasn't too fat nor being too thin, just the right shape. He was about at least two inches taller than his friend Tyson who was at the height of 5'9. 

"Hey Max" he said, looking around for a certain silver-hair. He frowned.

" He's not joining with us today, isn't he?" he said, a sound of disappointment found in his voice.

" Oh cheer up, Thy… maybe the guy just needed some time alone" Max said assumingly. " And c'mon! I'm hungry!" he whined. Tyson chuckled, " Oh alright, c'mon, let's have lunch. You can have my takoyaki if you like! Gramps forgot that I was allergic to these." He said, showing him his lunch.

"Yay! More food for me!" He jumped happily as he greedily ate the takoyaki.

From the other side of the campus, Kai was sitting alone underneath a tree, gazing through the clouded blue sky deep in thoughts. He had grown a few muscles quite even and his shoulder broaden from all the soccer practice he had been having from his club during his high school.

He was one of the popular guys in school other than Tyson. 

Other than being one of the world champions in the name of beyblade, he was also rather popular because of his good looks.

He had his own fan club, adding the cheer leading squad he had for the soccer games.

But he didn't care for either of all these stuff… he was rather busy thinking of a certain blue- haired angel.

" Tyson…" he murmured, seeing an illusion of his beloved's angelic face from the sky. He stretched out his hand, reaching for nothing. His palm only held thin air.

He grunted irritatingly as he retrieved his hand. Disgusted with himself for being this desperate like a lovesick puppy. 

Much as he wanted to be with him as he was suppose to be, he can't help himself being afraid that he might just end up blushing and staring at him all day. Oh wait! Don't forget the drooling!

Oh that had helped.

Now he was scared out off his wits!

He sighed hopelessly, now what?

He became more irritated as he heard chuckling from his bit beast Dranzer that was dangling around his neck like a pendant underneath his uniform.

:: _Shut up, Dranzer! How many times do I have to tell you not to peek in my mind!! ::_

_:: I wasn't peeking in your mind. Besides, *snort* It's obvious from the way you act like a lovesick puppy::_

_:: Shut up. ::_

_:: ***snort*::**_

_::I said shut up!::_

_:: …::_

In China:

Ray was sitting on his proper desk of the classroom, boredom showing on his face.

He wasn't really paying attention to any of his teachers who kept yapping and yapping about some kind of ruler who ordered to create the Great Wall of China.

How he really missed the good old days… when he made part of the BBA team, him battling with his bit beast Tiger… meeting people around the globe… his friends… Tyson…

He sighed.

How he missed those bright blue eyes, that cheerful attitude that always brighten him up when in despair, those blue flowing strands of hair….

He wondered how much he had change…  

He himself didn't quite change much; his hair was still long as ever, his skin tanned for too much being under the sun. Though he just lost a few pounds over the past few weeks.  

Oh how he really wished to see them again… maybe he could ask his elders, he was counting too much on Mr. Hutchinson. 

" Don't worry Thy… I'll be there…"

TBC…

Just having nothing to do over the summer. Sorry if this is short. I was just trying to take out my boredom. If you review, maybe I'll consider in continuing.


	2. Rainy Days

Ok since those reviews lifted my spirits up, I decided to continue this fic! YAY! ^_^ And hey! This is going to be so much fun to write, though I won't promise that I'll update quickly 'cause I still have a fic that I still have to finish. For those who like Harry Potter slash, just read my fic " Troubled!" This is especially to Jennifer who E-mailed me.

High School 

Max was in his room rummaging through his computer to see if he had received any E-mail from his friend Kenny who was in Osaka studying computers and mechanics.

He logged in and saw one new message through his inbox. Opening it, he was surprised to see that the E-mail wasn't from Kenny but from dear ol' friend Rei who was in China.

" Well lookie here…" he muttered as he grinned sheepishly, clicking the message open.

After reading the contents, Max smirked deviously.

"_This is going to be one interesting year…."_ He murmured.

It was a dull Tuesday morning.

The clouds were dark, and rain was starting to pour down the sidewalks. Unfortunately, Kai wasn't carrying any umbrella for he had gone out earlier for school and the sun hasn't risen up yet. Now, he regret that he did.

" Damn…" he cursed.

There wasn't even a shade to cover up from the stupid stinking rain. He just stood there letting the raindrops drench his school uniform. 

He sighed. "_Guess I have to go back and change…"_ He thought, looking at his wristwatch. "There's still time…" He muttered.

He was about to walk back towards home when a shadow joined with his own, a blue umbrella suddenly sheltering him from the pouring raindrops.

"Hey Kai!" said the person behind him. He skipped a beat. He knew that voice to well…

He turned back, only to be greeted by blue shiny orbs.

" Tyson…" he breathed. He felt his face burning.

Tyson only smiled back, making Kai almost drool at the angelic sight. " Why were you drenching yourself?" Asked Tyson suddenly. " I… I was caught up in the rain…" Kai responded truthfully as they started to walk towards Hiroma High, trying to look somewhere else rather than to look at the boy beside him.

"Oh… alright…" Tyson muttered softly.

Kai took a quick glance at him, and saw the boy looking at the dull sky, a smile formed on his lips. "_He looks so peaceful…"_ Kai thought. He decided that Tyson looks beautiful on the rain.

" Ne, Kai…" Tyson suddenly said after a few moments of silence, " Do you like the rain…?" he asked as he held out his free hand at the open, letting the raindrops fall through his palm.

Kai only stared at him for a moment, before answering, "No…not really…" he murmured quite briskly. He was already having a hard time trying to control himself from pouncing on the sexy blue-haired teenager.

"Really? Well I do like the rain…" he whispered as he retrieved his hand, " It cleanses the world…" he picked up a dew dropped daisy as they passed the park.

"Oh…" that was all he could manage to say. 

He was really. Getting. HARD.

_" Damn Hormones! Damn Hormones!"_ He ranted through his mind.

" Could I ask you something?" Tyson said as he fiddled with the flower, taking him out of his thoughts. " Sure, what is it?" Kai replied, thankful that he didn't stammered.

"Umm… Well, lately… You haven't been hanging around with us anymore…" he muttered, looking down at the cement floor as a blush started creeping through his cheeks.

Kai also felt his face starting to redden and mimicked Tyson's action, trying to hide the blush.

" Well… It's because—" he didn't manage to finish his sentence when an annoying blond started to yell their names.

"HEY KAI! TYSON! OVER HERE!" Max was waiting for them by the school gate, clad in a yellow rain coat and waving at them frantically.

He rushed over to them as both he and Tyson lifted their head.

Max suddenly smirked as he saw the two reddened faces. " Err… um, Hi Max!" Tyson greeted, giving him a sheepish grin.

Kai only shrugged.

" Hey guys! Guess what!?" Max said cheerfully, dropping the smirk and replacing it with a bright smile. "What?" asked Tyson. "Rei's coming over! He said his Elders allowed him to finish his education here in Japan! Isn't that great!? We'll be able to hang around with each other just like the old days!" He announced excitedly, jumping up and down like a seven years old kid. "Wow! That's great Max!" Tyson said, just as excitedly as Max. " When's the flight?" he asked.

" Tomorrow afternoon, just after we finished classes!" Max said.

Kai felt a churn on his stomach, something tells him that there's something not good that's gonna happen.

Wednesday afternoon, Classes were over and the trio were hurrying towards the airport, Well, Tyson and Max that is. Kai was being dragged by one genki blue-eyed beyblader, not that he mind that is.

Max's father volunteered to drive them over towards the airport for Japan doesn't allowed people to drive cars who are below the age of eighteen.

Kai and Tyson were left at the back sit while Max was at the front with his father. Kai and Tyson had blushed the whole ride journey.

Getting off the car, they started to enter the airport, which unfortunately was crowded with foreigners.

"Have you seen him yet!?" Tyson yelled over the pool of crowded people. "No! Not yet!" Max yelled back. 

Kai didn't even bother to look for the Chinese boy; he was resting his back against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. Though much to his dismay, he was the one who manage to find him.

"Hey Kai!" Rei shouted, coming over the silent teen with one hand holding his luggage. Kai opened one eye to look at the boy, giving him a small nod, before proceeding to ignore him completely.

Rei was wearing a blue Chinese outfit cling to him as thought it was his second skin. He had grown a few muscles, yet nothing much has changed. Yup! He was still the old Rei.  

"You still sure haven't change, Kai…" Rei said, a grin forming his lips. "Hn…" Kai only just shrugged.

Max, who had seen them suddenly shouted, " Hey Tyson! Rei's over here with Kai!" Max shouted gesturing over towards the crowded people before coming over towards Rei.

"Hey Rei! Nice to see ya!" Max greeted brightly. " Nice to see you too!" Rei smiled.

Tyson had came running to them, panting hard as sweat trickled down through his forehead. "Hey—Rei…"he manage to say, hands on knees as he tried to pace up his breathing normally.

Rei looked over towards the direction of the voice, and suddenly just stood there, frozen.

Tyson looks beautiful, he thought. Many things had changed him over the past few years after he went back towards his homeland and he didn't manage to stay here to witness these changes…

He looks more feminine than before, his hair more revealing, added with a bit of highlights at the bangs. His lips more fuller and kissable that anybody could die for. In short, he was gorgeous.

"Hey Tyson…" he muttered.

TBC

***********

Another chapter done! Hope you like it!

These are my replies for the 15 reviewers who had reviewed chapter 1:

Misstr3zz Ment@l: Thank you! Here it is!

White dragon: Well I am now! Here! ^_^

Asa-chan: Yup! I can change that! Of course it'll be! ~_^

Darkarc: Ok!

Little Leila: Yup! I meant Kenny! Gomen for the "Thy" thingy, I forgot that there's no H on his name and I assure you that I know it's Drigger, not Tiger. Gomen! It's just that it's been a long time since I watched Beyblade! Arigato for the corrections! ^_^

Eternal radiance: Ok! Here it is! Glad you like it!

Nakoruru: Me too!

o.Ophoenix-firebirdO.o: Really? Gosh! You flatter me! Lol

hee-chan: Ok!

Pinkdevil: yup!

Mizu17: Arigato! 

Darkspider: Really!? ARIGATO! *gives dark spider a Kai plushy* I'm with you! I hate KaiXRei! No offence to KaiXRei fans *hides*

Game-kid17: Okey!

KawaiiAngel4: * coughes after being released by KawaiiAngel$ from his death grip* O-okey! *cough* Please don't kill me! Joke! ^_^ Yup! Their so kawaii!!! Especially Tyson! *drool* Very sexy.

Rika: Ok!

Well thank you again minna-san! Hope you review to tell me if my story is great, if it sucks, or to tell me what I could do to improve my story. You could tell me some of your ideas if you like. ^_^

Arigato!  


	3. The Comeback

High School 

"Hey Tyson…" he muttered.

Tyson looked up, making Rei get lost through those deep blue orbs of his. Rei felt like something was fluttering through his stomach, a blush creeping through his face.

Tyson's eyes were still bright as the midnight's moon, so full of emotions… so beautiful…

 Kai was still leaning against the wall, watching the whole awkward moment with pure jealousy. He was clenching his teeth quite hard; his finger nails burying through the flesh of his arms.

Rei and Tyson were still staring to each other, much to the annoyance of the Ex-BBA captain as he saw a drool starting to form from the corner of the Chinese's mouth.

But luckily of course, there's our ol' friend Max to ruin the moment:

" HEY GUYS! C'mon! What are you standing there for Rei!? My dad's waiting for us at the car!" He shouted genkily, helping Rei with his luggage.

_" Remind myself to thank him later…"_ Kai mentally noted as he smirked secretly. "Oh—uh, yeah, sure…" said Rei, snapping back from his haze as he let Max take half of his baggage. 

"Oh—! Umm, let me help!" said Tyson suddenly, rushing over towards the yellow-eyed boy who was starting to carry up his things. Rei lifted up a hand, motioning the boy to stop from what he was about to do, " Don't worry about it, I'm fine—_really!_" he added, seeing the disbelieving look on the Midnight blue-haired boy's face. " You sure?" he asked. " Yeah, I'm sure…" Rei replied, giving him a sweet smile that awarded him a cute grin from the blue-eyed boy. Rei almost melted from the spot. 

A/N: Tsk. Tsk Our Tyson is so naïve…

Kai was getting really pissed off and wished that he could rip that irritating grin out of the brunette's stupid face, a vain was already throbbing from his forehead.

Max, sensing danger from the silver- haired dude ushered every one of them to immediately go back towards the car so that they could quickly go back towards Max's place where they would be holding Rei's welcome back party.  

"Shucks you guys! You didn't have too!" Rei said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about it Rei! This is all for you!" Max chirped as they were already walking towards the exit. "Yeah! It's been a long time since we've seen each other!" piped Tyson, smiling brightly.

"Ch'. Whatever…" said Kai under his breath. 

They arrived at the parking lot and they get to sit on their usual seat; though, because of an additional, Tyson ended up sitting on between two of his secret admirers.

Kai cursed inwardly about the whole half an hour that isn't even suitable for PG-13. 

Yup! Kai hate sharing, especially when it comes to term with one blue-eyed angel.

The journey towards Max's home went on smoothly… a bit of blushing here, a bit of angsting there and a bit of drool everywhere but I guess they were ok.

Max was sweating waterfalls since the person behind him was currently flaring up while he was busily watching as the brunette tried to flirt with the boy beside him. Max strongly wished that the ride was over.

As if granted, the car stopped.

They were already beside Max's house.

Getting off, Max's dad helped with the luggage. (Sorry, I forgot the name of Max's dad)

Everyone got off, getting ready to go inside.

Max was bouncing happily as he hurriedly went inside the household, dragging Rei with him.

Much to Kai's liking.

They opened the door, and were greeted by a bunch of people who had known them when they had first built the BBA team. "WELCOME BACK REI!!!" they all shouted.

The party was quite enjoyable. Old friends, lots of food, nice decorations… but there was only one thing at the party that made Rei enjoy himself quite a lot… of course, Tyson.

He was standing by the refreshments stand, having a fruit punch while silently observing the blue seraphim as he talks to one of his childhood classmates.

_He really did change a lot,_ he thought as the boy laugh shyly.

Every move he makes is like of an angel; he no longer was the loudmouth beyblader he used to know, he now eats less even when you stuff a whole bouquet right in front of him.

_Probably because it's a process of a growing-up thing._

He watched intently as the blue angel nibbled on his cake while listening to his companion. 

_Yet, his heart didn't change at all… _

The party ended at midnight, and everybody had the time of their lives. Rey was to stay over at Max until he could rent his own apartment, though Tyson insist that he stay at his house. 

Knowing Rey, he was about to accept the offer when suddenly; Max interrupted and said Rey would be fine in his place.

Rey spent the rest of the party sulking in the corner, much to Kai's liking that he was amazingly grinning like a maniac at the party. Tyson was too oblivious to know what was happening around him and thought that Kai was _really_ having a good time. Max had laughed from the whole situation.

Morning came and it is now once again to go to school, much to Tyson's dismay. He had slept late for about two in the morning and woke up at six. His bones was still aching all over, adding the events he had earlier with gramps and his kendo stick.

What a _good _morning…

He sighed.

He stopped from his tracks by the sidewalk and looked up at the sky, which was still dark and a few stars were still visible. He just stood there, momentarily enjoying the morning breeze. 

This was one of the reasons why he loves to go to school quite early. It gives him a lot of time to stroll and enjoy the morning dew of grass… the cool breeze… the last of stars… the rising of the morning sun of dawn…

He watched as the stars twinkled merrily, making Tyson sigh in awe. 

The stars reminded him of Kai, the way his eyes flicker whenever there was a battle, the way those crimson depths twinkle whenever he's happy, quite rarely actually…

He shook his head,_ what am I doing, I sound like a lovesick puppy._ He thought.

Thinking that it was useless, he continued on his way onwards school.  

The school bell rang indicating the starting of classes. Tyson slumped on his seat, putting his right elbow on the desk and resting his jaw atop of his right hand.

From the moment he entered, a bunch of fan girls had already started drooling all over him that resulted the area to flood; Of course, our Tyson is too oblivious to notice. 

"Rise!" Someone mentioned as Sensei Hirada came inside the classroom and went over towards the teacher's table. All the students who were sitted stood up and greeted, "Yoroshikun Onegaishimasu Hirada sensei!!"

"Ahh, Yoroshikun Onegaishimasu minna-san!" He smiled brightly at the students as he gestured them to sit down. 

As they did, the sensei cleared his throat to gain the attention of his students, which was quite successful other than the random Tyson fan club who were rather too busy drooling over the said worshiped person to care about their teacher's little speech.

" Before we begin our today's lesson, I'd like to announce you that we'll be having two new students who would be joining with us today throughout the whole school year." He said as he looked at students meaningfully, " Now, I want you to welcome them warmly and try to make them feel a part of the family do you all understand?" he said in a tone of business-like.

They all nodded stiffly, not wanting to receive the teacher's wrath.

"Good. Now may be is the time to show us our new students?" he asked them, raising his right eyebrow.

They yet again nodded.

"Very well!" He smiled brightly as he motioned the two figures behind the door to come in.

A/N: If you watch Gensomaden Saiyuki, Hakkai would probably be the best description for our Hirada Sensei! ^_^

The door slid open as two figures walk inside.

They stood there in front of the classroom as Hirada sensei wrote something on the black board.

Tyson, who had just finished looking through the window daydreaming, had turned to look who had just entered the classroom.

His eyes widen.

In front of the class stood two male students; one with flowing brunette hair and piercing yellow eyes, the other silver strands and blue, owning two pairs of crimson orbs.

It was none other than Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon.

" Minna, I want you all to meet Rei Kon," the sensei said as Rei bowed in respect, " He is a transfer student here from China and I want you all to make him feel welcome…" he smiled at him before continuing, " Of course, you already may have known Kai Hiwatari of Section A-3. He requested for a transfer of section due to some… difficulties… so I want you all to give him proper respect." He then gave Kai one of his friendly smiles who, meanwhile, was to busy glaring at the Chinese boy who was waving frantically at the blue-haired boy who was sitted on the second to the last back seat of the upper left corner near the windows.

"Now that we know each other, why don't you two sit over there by the vacant seats right next to Kinomiya?" He smiled as he gestured them to sit towards the empty sits at the right side of Tyson and one at the back.

Much to Rei's dismay, Kai had quickly taken the vacant seat right next to Tyson. So he had to take the one at the back.

_Ah well…at least I get to be near him…_ Rei thought.

Tyson hadn't been able to concentrate on the lessons as soon as classes had started.

He couldn't take the feeling that someone was looking at him.

Very… uncomfortable.

Truth behold, two pairs of eyes had been watching him the whole period.

TBC… 

*********

Sorry if this took quit a long while, it's really hard having to update two fics. *sigh*

Hope you don't get fed up with this… Gomen minna!

Damn, summer vacation's almost over and I won't be able to use the PC till weekends. *curses* Anyways, here's my reply for all those 18 reviewers who read chapter 2:

Asa-chan: Yup! Kai IS Horny! *Twap* OW!!! Damn you Kai! *sigh* Got trouble handling him to be civil with Rei, takes lots of guts I suppose…^_^ Hope you like this one!

Mizu17: Ahahahaha! Arigato! 

Darkspider: Thanks! Your really got me flattered! Your welcome! Hoe you like the Kai plushy! *grins* Oh yeah, Your story "Tyson's new hope" is great! Wow… Tyson really is popular ain't he? *snickers* Kevin having a crush with Tyson's quite unimaginable. ^_^

Phoenix-bird: Yay! You reviewed! Thank you! Here! Have also a Kai plushy! * Gives Phoenix-bird a Kai plushy* I got so many of them! ^_^

Darkarc: Domo! Me too!

Viper: Aah! Arigato! *bows*

Game-kid17: Yeah! Me either! It's cute when you think of it, no?

Eternal radiance: Ah! Eternal radiance! You reviewed! Arigato! I see you'v been reading my other fic Troubled, no? Arigato! * gives a dranser cookie* *glomps*

Jewel: OK!

Rika:… err…ok…

Dagger Zero: New episodes!? You mean season 2!? Oh gawd! I love Tyson and Kai in season two! Their soo cute! Especially Tyson though he looks a bit younger but at least his thin! ^_^

Pinkdevil: Kyaaaa!!!! What are you doing!!!!??? Your killing them! NOOOOOOO!!! *jke* Arigato!

Nakoruru: Yup! I agree with you! More sexier…. *drool* *drool*

Lina the Outlawed bomber: A! Gomen! My hand was kinda tired that time. ~_^

I love Yugi and Kur so :p: Thank you!

Bubblegirl: Don't worry! Hope u like dis chappy! And blimey I'm safe, not even took a toe outside the house cause my daddy's quite over-protective and he wouldn't let me get out of this stinking house! Ah well… I love him anyways! ^_^

KawaiiAngel4: Gaaaaa!!!!! Please don't strangle me again! *jke* Yup! He is.

Tsunami Wave: Yup! Me too! *waits for the next chapter* *someone shouts: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR BAKA YARO!, and throws me a shoe by the head* hehe… stupid me! ^_^

Well, hope you like this one! If not, you could tell me something that would help improve my story!

'Ja!!! 


	4. Lunch Break

Chapter 4 

The bell rang, telling that it was already lunchtime.

Everybody stood up from they're seats, taking their lunch box with them as the teacher exited the classroom. Tyson, who had then drifted off to sleep finally woke up, stretching his arms widely as he yawned, standing up. 

He scanned the area, and found the place quite deserted. Well, except for two people who seemed to be waiting for him, mainly Rei and Kai, which seem quite surprising.

"Looks like your finally awake!" Rei said, grinning at him. Kai just snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby wall. "He always does that…" he said, his eyes half open as he looked at his blue seraphim.

Tyson pouted in mock annoyance as he headed towards them.

They both thought it was cute.

" Hey! Go embarrass someone else!" he once again pouted. Kai just smirked, making the other boy blush.

Trying to ignore the heat forming from his face, he turned to Rei, " Hey Rei! Why didn't you tell us you were to study here!?" Tyson asked, a glint of excitement from his eyes.

Rei grinned at him, replying," Max was the one who suggested it really, saying it'd be better if we were all together."

Tyson suddenly jumped on him, hugging him by the neck, " That's great Rei! Maybe I should thanks Max later!" He laughed. "Yeah… I think we should…" muttered Rei, hugging him back, a smirk formed on his lips. He was caressing his back, unknown to the midnight-haired boy who was too busy laughing in pure joy to notice.

Kai, watching the whole scenario suddenly felt full fury towards the Chinese boy… not to mention one genki American.

"_I think I should kill him later…"_ Kai noted.

Tyson, suddenly remembering something broke the embrace. Much to Rei's displeasure and Kai the opposite. "Hey Rei, want to hang around with me and Max at lunch? Were eating by the sakura tree at the back of the school building." He said. "Yeah! Sure! Why not?" He smiled in delight as the blue angel yet again leaped at him for an embrace. He badly wanted to shout "_Oh my gosh I'm the most luckiest beyblader in the world because a blue-haired seraphim has fallen before me and is currently clinging on my blessed lucky neck!"_ While Kai wanted to shout the opposite, "_Oh my gosh a blue-haired seraphim is currently clinging on a bloody idiot moron! Get him the hell out of there!" _Kai hated it when he's on a hugging mood; he badly wanted to rip them both apart.

He got his wish a minute later when Tyson had finally loose hold of Rei and had now went up to him.

"What?" he asked in mock annoyance.

"Umm… well, since Rei's coming… umm… I really wanted you to join us… would you?" he muttered, fiddling with his fingers as a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

Very adorable.

"Whatever…" he breathed, trying hard to keep his mask on. And suddenly, he was being tackled with the big cuddly Tyson hug. "Oh thank you Kai!" he squealed, clinging to him by the neck.

He smirked, looking at Rei's extremely annoyed expression.

"_ I think I change my mind towards hugging moods"_

They went over toward the blossoms tree; where Max was waiting for them, lunch already out. "Hey Max!" Tyson called out, waving frantically at his blue-eyed friend. He ran over towards him, panting as he sat beside the blonde. 

Max watched as Kai and Rei went over towards them. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" He beamed at them. Rei returned it with a smile while Kai practically ignored it. He still had a grudge on the genki American.

They all sat down, much like their position by the car.

Yup. Tyson was once again by the middle of his two secret admirers.

They all began to eat, Max having his lunch like a bouquet. Rei, knowing how to cook made his own Chinese meal. Kai didn't bother to eat his lunch and just enjoyed himself with his canned Pop diet Coke. Tyson was having some of Max's lunch because almost everything he has was Takoyaki. He was having a hard time not thinking that his Grandpa was getting too old. "Here Tyson, why don't you have some of my _wanton_! I know you love these…" Rei said attempting to feed Tyson with the wanton [1] he was holding with his chopsticks.

"Don't worry about me Rei, I already have something from Max!" he said reassuringly.__

"Oh c'mon Ty, just even one little bite!" Rei assisted, shoving the food in front of Tyson's face.

"Err… well…." Tyson's head was backed a little to avoid the wanton from being smacked at his face, a sweatdrop from the back of his head.

Kai got a vein throbbing from his.  

"Please…"He begged, shoving it even further. ­­­­­­­­

"Umm… Ok, I guess…" He said, smiling awkwardly. "Good…" he purred as he held Tyson's chin. Tyson blinked at him. And suddenly blushed as he saw the closeness of Rei's face from his. 

Kai was gritting his teeth, the can of diet Coke from his hand suddenly crumpled, fizzed as it spattered everywhere. 

_"Rei is so dead meat!"_

Max was fanning himself, sweat trickling down the side of his face. "_Is it me or is it just hot in here…"_ he wondered.

"Open your mouth." He muttered as he held up the wanton. Tyson obeyed, parting his lips half-open to let Rei feed him. His face was slight pink, his eyes looking from the side to avoid his gaze.

"Good boy." He smiled, inserting the wanton from his mouth.

Kai was already burning and had to break something to relieve him, but his canned soda was already…err… dead, so he had to clench at the grass to stop himself from strangling the bloody moron.

Max was already damped with sweat.

Tyson chewed a little, before swallowing the whole. He smiled at him a little, having a hard time to keep a straight face. "It's good." He said. Rei returned the smile, "Thanks!" he answered.

And suddenly, a lunch box was shoved between them, making them blinked in surprise. "Here." Beckoned Kai to Tyson, giving him the lunch box," You can have it." He said simply.

"But Ka—" Tyson tried to protest, but he was cut off.

"I don't want it. It's yours. And what your eating is too few. Don't fight with me." He shoved his lunch box directly to Tyson's hand.

"Ooohh! Kai, I didn't know you care!" Max teased. 

"Keep your mouth shut if you want to spare your life." Kai threatened.

Max shut up.

Tyson took a few side-glances at Kai, before bowing down his head, looking at the lunch box he held. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes!) His blush deepened a little, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks…" He muttered

Kai went slightly pink, turning his head by the opposite side so Tyson couldn't see.

"Don't mention it…." He murmured, a hidden smile on his lips.

School was over, and Tyson was walking down the streets to head for home. The day had been great! Well, except for the class periods were he always gets this creepy feeling that someone or something was looking at him that always made the hair from his back stand up.

He shuddered from the thought.

He turned to the left side of Tokiwa Street, passing the park and taking a short cut from the right alley way. As he turned towards another street, he stopped abruptly as he saw someone lying by face fault near an electric pole.

He rushed towards the injured person, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright!?" he asked in alarm as he turned the person by the shoulders so he could have a clear view of his face.

And was surprised to see who it was:

"Tala!?"

TBC….                                                                                                                                                                     

Sorry if this is a bit short minna-san! Damn! This isn't fair! Vacation's over on June 9 next week! And I'm only allowed to use the PC on weekends! *curses* though it's kind of exciting 'cause I'm already a sophomore! YAY!

Err… anyways, here are my replies for you all who reviewed chapter 3:

Cherry-blossom-angel: Wow! Kai begging, that's a first! Here! Have the best death act oscar! *give cherry-blossom angel an oscar which looks like a dead kai* hehe….*sweatdrop*

Darkspider: Yay! Darkspider! You reviewed! *gives Darkspider a Rei plushy* hehe, I think you could complete a whole collection of Beyblade plushies! *glomps* I already read the 9th chapter! Man, Tyson's quite a show there!

Miekkie: Arigato! OMG! Did… did Kai there just said yech because he's falling for Tyson!? *trembles* EVIL SPIRIT!!!! GET OUT OF HIWATARI'S BODY! KAI SHOULD SERIOUSLY FELL FOR TYSON!!!!!!! *Throws Kai with a bucket of Holy water*

Kai: (returns to normal) Where is my hunnybuns!? *looks for Tyson*

Me: Err…. Hunnybuns? *trembles* I think I turned him into a loony… *sweatdrop*

White dragon: Err… please read the summary.

Frizzy: Frizzy! I didn't know you also read beyblade fics! Man, you have the most reviews! 2,000 plus! Man, very original! Have a Draco and Kai plushy! *give frizzy plushies*

Tsunami Wave: No, but I wish I could! *sigh* hope it airs on Cartoon Network. Yeah! Their so cute! And Kai's outfit turned cooler! Gosh, you flatter me! Lol Anyways, yeah! I'll continue! *wink* *wink*

Asa-chan: Your wish is my command! Hehe! Yeah! Tyson is so naïve and I really love a jealous Kai.

Phoenix bird: Ok! Quick! Give me the Tyson T-shirt!!!!!! I WAAAAAAAAANNNTTTTTTT IIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Darkarc: Yeah! Sure why not!? Though… err… Max doesn't have a crush on anyone. I found him quite too genki! ^_^

Dia: YES I WILL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAhahhahAHAHAHA!!!!! *does victory pose*

Eternal radiance: KYAAAAA!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!! *gives Eternal a Bishounen Tyson plushy* Your free to drool in it! ^_^

Pink Devil: Yup! I did!

Taku-chan: Yup! I do too! And it will be!

Ice-suzaku: Arigato yuki-suzaku no mikko!!!! Hehe! The suzaku looks a bit like Dranzer, no?

Beyblade fanatic: Wah!? You even saw season three!? KYAAAAA!!!! I envy you! Yeah! And Kai really looks more cooler in his new outfit from one of the seasons. Really? Tyson has a brother in the manga? Younger or older? *prays it an older bishy brother with blue hair* One time I saw a picture of Kai and another person who has I think a bluish grey hair color and the same crimson eyes. Do you know who it is? At first I thought It was Kai's brother, bout I remember he doesn't have any.

 EjgHorseLady: Ok!

Michelle Yami: Curse you 'cuz!!!!!!! You really couldn't stand a Yaoi fic do you Liana!?

KawaiiAngel4: Yup! Sugar is eeeviillll….

Seth: Kyaaaaa!!!!!!! A kissing TyKai Plushy!!! *squeals in delight as she hugs the plushy* ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA!!!!! Man! I wish I know YuGiOh, it still haven't aired here in our country.

Well, Thanks Again Minna! And don't mind Michelle Yami, she's one of my mom's friend's daughter who's in a suger high right now. Hehe!

ARIGATO!


	5. Changing Heart

Chapter 5 

_"Tala!?"_

************

Thee cyborg opened his eyes, only to be meet with midnight-blue orbs. " T-Tyson…?" he muttered, unsurely. "Tala, what happened to you?" Tyson asked as he helped Tala into getting a better position.

"C-could I explain later? My throat's rather sour…I haven't drank and eaten for days, and my body's really aching all over…" he said hoarsely. 

He winced as he felt the pain on his right shoulder blade, and held on Tyson's shoulder for support as he tried to stand up. "Here, let me help you." He offered as he took Tala's left arm, securing it around his shoulders and holding him by the waist. "My house is just right over there by the right corner, you could rest over there." He said as they began to walk with a little bit of difficulty.

"Thanks…" the red-haired muttered as he smiled at him weakly. Tyson returned the smile, waving his free hand at him, "Don't worry 'bout it!" he said assuring.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. It had been only for about five minutes before they hade reached the Kinomiya household.

Him and Tala entered the large wooden door gate, passing by the beautiful Japanese garden and into the front door. "Tadaima!" Tyson said as they entered, removing his shoes as he still held the Demolition Boys beyblader and slipping into his house slippers.

"Grandpa I'm home! We've got company!" he shouted, leading them towards the living room.

He loosens the hold, letting the injured boy sit by the sofa. "You alright in there?" he asked.

Tala nodded. "Yeah… comfortable actually." He said.

"It's about time! Your ten minutes late on your Kendo practice little dude!" said Gramps as he entered the room, wearing the usual kendo attire and a kendo stick in hand. "Woe! What happened to you?" he mentioned at the boy sitting by the sofa. "Hey, aren't you the one who competed against my grandson?" he asked, suddenly recognizing him. Tala was having a hard time trying to speak because of his throat ache so Tyson had covered for him.

"Yeah gramps he is, now if you'll excuse us, I'll just be off to get the first aid kid. As you can see, his badly injured so don't ask questions." He piped as he headed towards the kitchen. He stopped abruptly from his tracks as he remembered something, looking from his shoulder to his grandpa, "And how come you remember him which was four years ago and not remembering that I'm allergic to takoyaki!?" he pouted, and then he was gone.

He came back from the kitchen with the first aid kit, a basin of hot water, glass of cold water and a face towel.

And found his grandpa poking the head of the injured boy with the kendo stick.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he laid down the things he was carrying by the living room table, the glass of water giving it to Tala.

"Oh hey little dude! I was just wondering how he made his hair stand up. It looks like horns or somethin'. I can't understand why children today had such bad tastes in hairstyles. I mean, in our time, our hair styes are just so groovy! Just like this one!" He said, showing them a picture of him on his teenage days with a large round bushy curly hair.

Him and Tala had a big sweatdrop from the back of their heads.

"Err… ok grandpa… why would you just leave us alone for a moment ok? Let's just do our kendo practice later." He said as he pushed his grandpa towards the door.

"Fine but there'll be an additional hour for skipping practice little dude!" he shouted, waving frantically with his kendo stick. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, slamming the door shut and leaning against it.

He sighed. 

"Is your grandfather always like that?" Tala asked, drinking the glass of water.

"Yeah… quite a big pain in the back." He smiled sheepishly as he went towards the first aid. He placed down the basin, soaking the face towel with the now lukewarm water. He twisted the clothe, making the water absorbed come out from it. "There… that's better!" He smiled as he headed towards him, face towel in hand.

"What are you going to do?" Tala asked, puzzled.

"I better clean up your wounds if were going to bandage it, It might get infected." Tyson informed, leaning towards him. Tala felt his face heat up, which he doesn't know why.

"Your face is all flushed, are you sure your alright?" Tyson asked in concern, placing his palm against his forehead that made his blush deepened. 

"Y-yeah…" he managed to say.

"If you say so…" he sighed, holding his chin up. He began to wash his cheeks, stroking his face with the wet face towel that wiped out the dust from his skin. Tala felt that all his blood was transferred to his head. "Your too warm…" Tyson said, a frown on his face. "I think I'd better get the thermometer…"he said, trying to stand up but was stopped as Tala held on to his hand. 

Tyson blinked.

"You don't have to…" Tala said, not facing him. He was looking down the floor as thought it's the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't even know why he even did it. It was like he was afraid to loose something…

"Really… I'm alright…" He murmured.

Tyson nodded, settling down as he continued to clean his wounds.

"Could you take off your shirt?" Tyson said more like an instruction than a request.

Tala's blush came back in full force.

"D-do I have too?" he muttered.

Tyson nodded.

He sighed, before taking of his white leather jacket and the shirt underneath it, revealing a body full of cuts, stabs, punches and wipes.

"Oh my—what happened to you Tala!?" He asked, quite shock.

Tala shrugged, leaning against the sofa, face expressionless. "They started beating me up the moment I lost to you four years ago… Also the day when Voltaire was arrested… So then left Boris to take care of the organization…  said I should work harder… beating me up if I do just so little mistakes… wiping me if I didn't manage to do what they say… the rest of my team had the same situation, a reason to why we escaped." He breathed, " We had the help from our bitbeasts, and then when we were finally free was then that we had parted our ways…

"I didn't know where I would go, traveling for days without food or water… I then ended up here, where I had collapsed in exhaustion and hunger… and that was when you came…" He finished, taking another gulp of water.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Tyson muttered, sitting right next to him by the sofa.

He had again soaked the face towel because it was already getting dry, wiping the wound from Tala's shoulder blade. "Could I ask you something?…" he muttered, watching as the boy beside him trying to heal his wounds. "Sure, what is it?" Asked Tyson, not stopping from what he was doing.

"Why do you care…?" he murmured, facing him.

Tyson stopped from cleaning his wounds, smiling at him as he looked at him face to face. "Because you're a friend." He said simply.

"A friend?" he repeated.

Tyson nodded. "Yeah! I mean, you're a good company! What, You don't want us to be friends?" Tyson asked. Tala immediately shook his head. "No, It's fine…" he said, smiling a little.

Tyson returned the smile, making his heart skip a bit that made him so confused.

"Hey!" Tyson suddenly said, "Since you still don't have a place to live, why don't you stay here with me and my grandpa for the meantime!?" He exclaimed, grinning at him.

Tala blinked. "Here? Live with you…?" Tala said aghast.

"Well, yeah! But if you really don't want to…" Tyson trailed off, fiddling with his fingers. He stopped from what he was doing the moment when Tala rested his hand on top of his', "I'd be too happy to oblige…" he said, giving him a genuine smile, "Thank you…" he murmured.

"Tyson smiled at this. "Don't mention it!" he beamed.

_TING!_

"Oh! I think the sushi's ready! I figured that your dreadfully hungry, hang on while I get it, k?" He gestured to him as he stood up, heading over towards the kitchen.

Tala only nodded as he watched the midnight blue haired boy headed towards the next room.

"What have you done to me…" he whispered.

TBC….

*********

Ok! Fifth chappy done! YAY! Ya…. Anyways, sorry if there's no Kai in this chapter, But I promise there will be in the next and the next and the next and the next next next and the other next! *nods* Yah! I pwomise!

I tried to finish this before school starts which is on Monday and it's friekin' Saturday so it means I just got a day and a half to use the computer freely! *Bawl* 

Damn! I still haven't updated my other fic so I think the next chapter will have to…. wait. Sorry minna! Demo, I'll try my best to update it as fast as I can! Zuto!

Anyways, here are my replies to those who reviewed chapter four:

DarkSpider: Yup! I sure will!!! Glad you like the Rei plushy! Hey! Want to have a Tala plushy? *grins*

EjgHorseLady: ARIGATO! Gosh! You flatter me! Lolz Kyaaaaa!!!!! Really!? I also got A pikachu plushy! *glomps* I really love Pokemon especially Satoshi(Ash) and Shigeru(Gary)! Their my favorite couple! Here! Have all the 150 pokemon plushies!!!! YAY! *unloads a truck full of pokemon plushies* Oh yeah! There's another truck waiting for you! It's neon version pokemon plushies!=^_^= o^_^o—pika!

Darkarc: Yup! *giggles* I love them being possessive!

Beyblade fanatic: Gah!!!! Soemeone beat TYSON!!!!! KILL OZMA!!!! (an angry mob suddenly appears out of nowhere) KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! (angry mob attacts Ozma) (Kai beats crap out of Ozma for beating his hunnybuns *sweatdrop*)(Ozma is dead) YAY! *all cheered* Yah… Wow! Passing notes? What does they say? *Wink* *wink* *nudge**nudge* *hint* Er… ok…. Younger or older brother? And kill the skunk!!!!!! Kill the skunk! *sweatdrop* Ok, I'll stop now.

Ice suzaku: Wow! You're a sophomore too!? And you start on june 9 too? And your only allowed to use the PC on weekends too? We are so the same! Ok I'm copying am I… Yup! WE sure got a lot of similarities! I study in La Consolacion Collage by the way in Caloocan. And…. KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!! *Hugs his new cute bishounen Tyson plushy* Here! Have a cute chibi version of Kai! He's just so KAWAII!!!!* gives Ice plushy* ^_^ 

Pink Devil: Yup! Good luck!

Mizu17: Yup! ARIGATO!

Asa-chan: Arigato! Yup! He is! Here! A Tala Plushy! *gives Asa-chan a Tala plushy*

Miekkkie:  Yay! You go Kai! Uhuh! Kai is still oldie self! *nods*

Radical Aisha: Nope! Your not weird cause this is a KaiTy fic! Nly slight ReiTy and additional TalaTy Fic! YAY!

Seth: KYAAAAA!!!!! Arigato! *Hugs Rei with kiss the cook apron* So KAWAII!!! Yup! Me too likes possessive Kai! *nods* Good luck with your fics! ^_____________^

Hi: Arigato! Here's the next chap! Hope you like this one!

Tsunami Wave: You could start laughing now cause looks like Tala is also falling for Tyson! ^_^ DOMO!

Fangbaby2002: Yup!

Aya-mikage2002: Yup! I found it cute too! Gomen for the cliffy! I found it as one of my hobbies. ^___^

Eternal Radiance: YAY! You reviewed! Hehe! *giggles* Looks like Kai is jealous. *sniff* Kai even took all my Tyson plushies!!!! Yeah! Go TyKai! *waves flag of TyKai*

Tala: I agree with you! *nods* So naïve… *shooks head*Tsk!Tsk!Tsk! Arigato for LURVING it!

*_* : Domo!

Cherry-blossom-angel: Your welcome! ^___________________________________^

Kkornelia: OK!     

I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Yup! *giggles* possessive Kai! ^_^

Michelle Yami: No. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHA! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana!

Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana!

Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana! Liana!Liana!Liana!

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arigato!


	6. Exchange Student Again?

Chapter 6 

"What have you done to me…" 

*****

"So your name would be Tala Mikage."  

"What?" 

"I said, your name would be Tala Mikage." Tyson repeated as he waltz around the room, enrollment paper in hand.

"Why would I want to be Mikage?" Tala asked, looking puzzled. 

"Cause you don't have a surname and you needed one and I don't know any Russian surnames!" Tyson exclaimed, putting on a mock pout. "Hey, at least you could pretend to appreciate it, I'm only Japanese." He pouted deeper.

Tala blushed. "But I do appreciate it, sending me to school and all…" he muttered.

"Well good! So you'll be Tala Mikage!" Tyson said, immediately replacing his pout with a grin. He took a ballpen, scrawling down the given name on the form. "So what's your age?" he asked, sucking at the end of the ballpen with his mouth.

Tala almost had a nosebleed from the exotic sight; fortunately, he caught himself on time. "I—I'm s-seventeen!" he stammered, at the same time swiping a box of tissue. (A/N: Poor Kai, not having to see this… u_u)

"Really? No fair! You're a year older than me!" He yet again pouted in mock anger, but wrote down the given information. It had only been for about a few more minutes before they had finally completed filling out the form.

"There! All done!" He proclaimed, grinning at the red head, "All we've got to do now is give up the form and everything and then were through!" He cheered happily.

Tala was watching him, a dazed expression on his face. It seems as thought his life would brighten up everytime he looks at the younger youth… Truly… maybe he would be the one who would lift him up from his despair… and give him the hope to renew his life…

Monday morning:

"The school uniform really looks good on you!" Tyson complimented, grinning at the flustered member of the Demolition boys. Both he and Tala were already in their school uniform, already prepared to head for Hiroma. 

"You really think so?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. (A/N: ^_^)

"Yeah! You're the man!" he joked, bringing back a bit of his childishness.

"Yo, Tyson m'man! You and your buddy over there might want to scurry off now or you two'd be late for school!" His grandpa shouted from the kitchen. 

"Yeah gramps, we were just about to leave." The blue-haired teen answered as both he and Tala entered the kitchen to retrieve their lunch. "Gramps! You know I'm allergic to these~!!!" He whined as he looked over the contents of his lunch box. And you guessed it right: takoyaki.

"It is?" his grandfather questioned as he shot his head up from the rice balls he was currently working on.

Tyson moaned in frustration, putting his hands in his forehead, "Never mind…" he said, taking three peaces of made rice balls from the dish and replacing them with his lunch.

"Hey! Those were suppose to be mine!" His grandpa suddenly took out his kendo stick out of nowhere, pointing it at his face threatingly.   

"Well it _is _your fault for being a scatterbrained old man!!!" Tyson shout back, holding the lunch box against his chest protectively as he also took out a kendo stick out of nowhere.

"You asked for it!" his Gramps shouted as he lounged for him. Tyson let out a battle cry as he ran forward, making his first move.

Tala sweatdropped, watching intently at the two battling kendo fighters hitting sticks at each other from the clouds of dust.

There really are some things that could never change…

After the rather childish rice ball incident, both he and Tala were rushing out of the house, not wanting to get late for school. If you were wondering who won the rice ball challenge, it was obvious that it was his gramps. But he gets to have the rice balls anyways! Want to know why? Dunno either… just invent one cause I can't think of any. All I know is that they just snuck it out of the house with the help of his new secret admire Tala… ya. 

Tyson suddenly counted, " three, two… one—"

"TYSON!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY RICE BALLS!!!!!" his grandfather shouted from the house.

He smirked, then suddenly gesturing to the red head, "Run for it!" he exclaimed as they both picked up speed.

When they had at last reached their destination, both boys were panting and sweating. "Well that was tiring…" He panted, trying to compose himself as he leaned against the school gate. Tala meekly nodded, too tired to respond.

 "Hey, Tyson!" someone called him.

"Oh hey there Max." Tyson said, still panting as Max headed towards him.

"Woe! What happened to you?" He asked, just noticing his friend's state condition. " We were being chased by Gramps because we took his rice balls." He replied, showing him his lunch.

"Wait—what do you mean, we?" 

"Tala." He said simply, pointing at the red head.

"Woe!! When did you two meet!?" he asked, just noticing the team captain of the Demolition boys right beside him. "About three days ago, found him in our street, injured." The blue haired teen answered, his breath now steady.

"Really? What happened?"

And Tyson began to tell him what had happened those past events.

"Wow! So that means he'll be living with you?" Max grinned as Tyson had finished, mischief in his eyes.

Tyson nodded, being oblivious to see the look on his face.

Tala remained emotionless. 

"And I take he'll be studying here as well?" Max said, eyeing at the uniform Tala was wearing. 

"Yup! Ain't it just great!" Tyson laughed happily as he huggled™ (A/N: mix of hug and cuddle. Just made it up! ) a quite flustered looking cyborg who looks as thought he was about to faint from joy.

Max, being a good observer saw this; a smirk formed from his lips, _" Yup, very interesting…"_ (A/N: Bad Maxy! .)

Tala sighed as he walked out from the principal's office, class schedule in hand.

"_Now to find class A-10…"_

Tyson's fanclub had begun doing their drooling instincts as the said worshipped, not to mention, oblivious bishounen had entered the classroom.

"Ohayoo minna-san!" he greeted chirpily at his classmates. "Ohayoo Tyson-sama…" his fangirls greeted him like a zombie because they were too hypnotized by his kawaii voice that their drool began to flood like waterfalls.

Tyson, being so naïve thought they were just being really nice to call him '-sama' and thought that they were just drooling because they were thinking about food at the moment. (A/N: *sweatdrop* ~_^)   

Kai and Rei were just sitting from their respective seats, admiring Tyson's innocence. A/N: *nods head*

Just when Rei was about to decide to greet the little blue haired angel, the door slid open, allowing one Hakkai-like teacher to enter the classroom.

"Ohayoo Minna-san!" He greeted as he settled behind the teacher's table. "Ohayoo, Hirada Sensei!" they all chorused. He smiled at them, gesturing them to all sit down. "Minna- san, it seems that today, we are yet to have another exchange student that would be joining us today." He paused, low murmurs filling the whole classroom. He took out a slip, adjusting his glasses as he examined its contents. "Eto… according to this information slip, he is a student coming from Russia and a relative of yours I believe Mr. Kinomiya?" He asked, looking at Tyson from the slip he was holding.

His classmates, including Rei and Kai gave him quizzical looks.

_'It must be Tala he's talking about.'_ "Yes, sir." He answered. 

Rei and Kai gave him a more confused look. 

The teacher nodded, before going back to Tala's Bio slip.

_"Wow! I didn't know Tala would be in this class too! This is great!'_ Tyson mused happily.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door.

"Ah! That must be our new student! You may come in, Mikage." Hirada Sensei signaled at the boy behind the door.

The door slid open, Tala entering the classroom.

Kai and Rei had their eyes bulged out from their eye sockets, not believing what they are seeing.

_'Tala!?!'_

TBC…

********

Yay! I'm finally finished with Chappy 6!!!! Honto ni Gomen for the delay miina-san! It's just so hard! Being a second year REEAAALLYYY SUCKS! Overload homework! Those eviiiilllll assignments are even taking all of my Internet hours!! AARRRRGGHHHH!!! They even got me sick and now I'm even more overload just because of a two days absent! I've still got a project to finish and I still have to study 'cause the Periodical exams are coming! WWAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Too many tests!!!!!!!!! *sigh* Ahhh~… That's better! ^_^ I feel much better now! *hops all around*

Since you all have been waiting patiently for this fic, I'll give you a bit of what's going to happen in chappy 7:

~Kai and Rei will go ballistic in finding out Tala is living with Tyson

~An announcement (just maybe or in later chapters. Find out what it is.)

~There will be a Tala fanclub

~Tyson is still naïve  

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! I just got hold of the first three beyblade manga's and Tyson there is just soooooo cute!!!!!!!! I'm collecting them! I even made a doujinshi! Just a fluff with a bit yaoi hints! It's about a three year old Tyson lost in the woods and a teenage Kai finding him! You'll just looooove the last part! *tries to give innocent smile but with hints of an evil yaoi fanatic smile* Too bad I don't have a scanner so I guess I'll just make it an AU one-shot fanfic when I have time.Yup! TyKa Goodness!!!

Tyson's big brother Ren in the Manga is so KAWAII!!!! I think I'll make a fic with him in it in the future. His real hair color is really silver or grey, just found a picture in a Japanese website. 

WHAAAAAA!!!!! Tyson is so cute in season three!!!! I can't stop myself!!!!! But he still has to suffer there…*sulk* poor Ty-chan… he lost his spirit in beyblading and they all get to be in separate teams!!! Don't worry though, in the end they'll all get to be together again but there are episodes were they're to fight each other.

Oookkkk…. I'm ranting am I? K! I'll stop now.

Here are the replies for all of those who had reviewed chapter 5:

Dia5:  Ok!

Little Leila: Yup, I know. He's already killing my computer by that corner after he read chapter 5. Good thing I've got a copy! *smirks evilly as I show Kai a diskette*

Kai: Give me that! That fics' infected with Tala virus! *tries to pry the diskette of FM*

Tala: Hey! I'm here you know!

Kai: Don't care.

FM: ~_^;

Pink Devil: Na… just them for now…

Tala:*blush*

Tyson: *blinks*

Rei:*drool*

Kai: *glares at the two*

DarkSpider: Thanks man! Your fic rocks too! Hey, can I ask you a question? Do you live in the Philippines cause I'm not sure… You said you were only half Filipino…

Hikari Yamasa: Dommo Arigato!

Tala: Thank you! Thank you! Yup, just checked out your fics! Their great!

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Well… actually… Kai and Ty get to get together… gomen! Demmo I'm trying on making a TyTala fic! One of my favorite pairings! ^_^

Fangbaby 2000: K! ^___________^

Dna 18: TYKA of course!

Seth-sama: Yup! Poor Kai….

Kai: MY TYSON! *hugs Tyson*

Tala:No mine! *tries to pry Tyson out of Kai*

Rei: No mine! *pulls tyso's other hand*

Tyson: Are? *****blink* *blink*

Michelle Yami: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Serves you right you evil causin who doesn't like Tyka!

Rumi-chan: OK! ^_^ Oooohhh… Tala is very possessive… me like!

Lina the Outlawed Bomber: ARIGATO!    

Eternal Radiance: Yup! I like it that way!

Sagara-chan: Don't worry, I have no intention to stop it. ^_^

Mistal: ^_^ …

Humor Writer: Oh dear…poor Dranzer…O_o

Irissatin: Yeah… I know… I love to make him that way! ^_^

Kai: Meanie.

Dusty: Hehe… I think you'll explode right now since I still didn't write how they'lle react in finding out Tala is living with Tyson. ^_^ Gomen! But you have to wait…even if you are desperate. 

Aam: OK!

DarkPhoenixlord: Siyempre naman! TYKA RULZ!!!! Thanks for the plushies!

Kiina: I'll write! I'll write! *start's doing writing labor* *sulks*

Desperate: OK! HERE! *shoves Desperate all her finished fanfics*

Weeping Angel: THANK YOU!!!!!!

For all those reviewers who hadn't been mentioned here, gomen! I just ran out of time! Honto ni gommen! I'll make it up to you on the next chappy! Especially Beyblade Fanatic, Asa-chan etc. I couldn't open the review list pages three where your reviews were there so I couldn't reply. 

Gomen!


End file.
